El lado osuro de Elsword
by TheAlba
Summary: Una luz envuelve a Elsword dejandolo inconsiente , este empieza a sufrir ataques de locura, mientras sus compañeros tratan de averiguar la causa y una cura, elesis cuidara de el mientras trata con su lado oscuro /ecchi/incesto/Acción/ElswordXElesis
1. Chapter 1

**Elsword(Lord King)**

 **Elesis(Grand Master)**

 **Raven(Blade Master)**

 **Capitulo 1: Encontré la oscuridad**

Por el Horizonte se mostraba la media cara del sol que salía por las montañas anunciando una nueva mañana. Este sol que daba una nueva luz, ilumino la casa de 2 pelirrojos que dormían cómodamente, la primera en tomar la iniciativa de abrir sus ojos no fue sino Elesis, con sus parpados aun medio cerrados se levando de la cama con algo de sueño, sin embargo su sentido de responsabilidad evitaba que volviera a acostarse, tenía que despertarse para prepararse para su nuevo día, seria mal visto que una dama que es aparte una guerrera muy fuerte cediera ante algo tan simple como el sueño, o eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Tomo una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha, mantenerse limpia era muy importante por supuesto, entro al baño al final del pasillo que esta al salir de su habitación, la chica tuvo una ducha rápida. Al salir se enrollo la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, salió por la puerta del baño, se preguntó dónde estaría "el", si "el" estaba aún durmiendo, ese "el" tendría problemas, por supuesto "el" es su hermano menor Elsword que efectivamente aun dormía cómodamente en su habitación

Por una ventana abierta, la luz del sol entraba con facilidad a la habitación del durmiente pelirrojo. Este dormía cómodamente sin preocupación alguna, y por supuesto, sin percatarse del peligro se venia

Con un fuerte PLAF, la puerta del pelirrojo se abrió con gran fuerza acompañado de un grito cuya voz el pelirrojo podría reconocer con facilidad

Una patada de frente fue suficiente para que la puerta pudiera abrirse y el pelirrojo diera un brinco en su cama

-¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir?¡

El pelirrojo se sorprendió mucho, pero no tanto, no era la primera ni la última vez, este simplemente replico ante tal regaño

-Vamos, solo un rato más- dijo este tapándose la cara con las sabanas

-Y pensar que te habías vuelto tan flojo, vamos muévete no tengo toda la mañana- Elesis sin perder en contra de su hermano se acercó y quito las sabanas de encima del chico

Elsword mostro disgusto en su rostros

-devuélveme eso-

Elsword se estiro para tomar la sabana pero Elesis dio un paso hacia atrás y esquivo la mano del chico

-si vas con eso, entonces!- Elsword se lanzó para tomar la sabana estiro su brazo para alcanzar las sabanas que Elesis sostenia , esta lanzo las sabanas hacia un lado, pero, Elsword ya estaba en dirección a Elesis , en un intento por tomar la sabana el chico toma la toalla que envolvía a su hermana por supuesto este callo junto con la toalla dejando el cuerpo de su hermana expuesto a la luz

Elsword tuvo una vista perfecta, quedo en shock viendo el cuerpo de su hermana, esta reacciono rápidamente tomando su toalla tapándose lo más rápido posible

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?¡, ¡estúpido¡- Elesis le replico –¡será mejor que te levantes ahora¡-

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con la misma fuerza de cuando la abrió, la chica entro a su propia habitación y ay estuvo meditando unos segundos, era su hermano, pero tuvo mucho temor de que la viera desnuda, es normal, pensó ella, el aún es un hombre.

Mientras tanto Elsword aún estaba atónito, el cuerpo de su hermana le había emocionado hasta cierto punto, el reacciono como hombre, él no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal situación, ¿estaba bien que él hubiera tenido tal reacción con su hermana?, después de volver en sí, acomodo el desorden causado por su hermana y salió al baño.

Transcurrido los sucesos para despertar a Elsword tomaron el desayuno frente a frente en la mesa del comedor, ninguno decía nada, hasta que Elesis rompe el silencio

-Llego una carta para mi esta mañana... tengo que salir a Peita- dice Elesis

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?- pregunta Elsword

-tranquilo, no es nada del otro mundo, volveré en cuanto termine-

-¿son los demonio?-

Elesis quedo sin palabra alguna

-lo sabía, iré contigo-

-E dicho que te quedas aquí, cuida la casa mientras no estoy-

-pero...-

-ya lo decidí, no trates de convencerme-

Elesis hubiera dejado que Elsword la acompañara, pero ella aun recordaba los sucesos de temprano, al recibir la carta aprovecharía la oportunidad para meditar en el camino que hacer, ella había tenido un sentimiento con su hermano que no debía, ella lo había visto como un hombre, y no como su hermano menor, Elsword también la había visto de esa forma pero ella no era consciente de eso

Elsword acepto quedarse, pensó que tal vez no era nada preocupante

-¿Cuándo te iras?- pregunta el pelirrojo

-Al medio día, después del desayuno preparare todo lo necesario- responde esta

-ten cuidado-

-hey, ¿quién crees que soy?- dice Elesis en tono burlón

-Oh discúlpeme, Señorita guerrera más fuerte del mundo- responde este con el mismo tono burlón

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa por la broma, Elesis comienza a recordaba el pasado, cuando Elsword aún era un pequeño

-enserio creciste mucho, elsword- dijo Elesis para si misma

-¿dijiste algo?-

-no, nada de nada- responde con una pequeña sonrisa

Ya el desayuno había pasado, Elesis se alisto para partir, armadura, espadón, provisiones para el camino, un sin fin de cosas debían de prepararse, cuando llego el momento Elsword estaba frente su hermana en la puerta de salida

-Bueno Elsword se buen chico mientras no estoy- dice Elesis burlándose de su hermano

-no soy un niño lo sabes- responde sin inmutarse

-ya veo, ya veo, ya eres todo un hombre- Elesis dice eso recordando el suceso de la mañana tornando su cara roja

Elword se percata de esta acción

-¿estás bien? Tu cara esta roja-

-s..si estoy bien...-

"un abrazo de despedida... estará bien ¿verdad?" pensó esta, quería darle un abrazo a su hermano, la razón, ella no sabía porque, solo quería darle un abrazo

Elesis se acercó y abrazo a su hermano muy fuerte, este se sorprendió por el repentino acto

-¿Elesis?- pregunta este atónito

-¿qué? Solo fue un abrazo de despedida, no te preocupes por eso- dice ella tranquilamente, disimulando su vergüenza

-ya veo...- Elsword estaba atónito, claro, el abrazo no le disgusto, por el contrario quería volverla a abrazar, pero eso solo la retrasaría mas

Elesis partió, Elsword vio su espalda alejarse hasta que ya no quedara vista de ella.

Elsword estuvo un rato vagueando por la casa, sin embargo se empezaba a aburrir por su soledad, lo que necesitaba el joven guerrero era blandir su espada, pero este chico quería un contrincante para calentar un poco, Elsword pensó en alguien, claro que el tenia a un compañero de armas a quien acudir para un pequeño duelo. Tomo su espada y salió en dirección a casa de su compañero y amigo

Llego a la casa y toco la puerta, la puerta se abrió y quien lo recibió fue su compañero Raven

-hey Elsword, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- este saluda casualmente

Elsword saluda de igual manera y alza su espada

-Raven ¿quieres un duelo?-

-a ver, a ver, ¿de dónde sacas tanto entusiasmo?- pregunta este dando un suspiro

-vamos solo será un pequeño duelo, solo entrenamiento, ¿bien?-

-bueno, no vendría mal si lo pensamos, pasa y ve al patio-

Elsword entra y va directamente al patio, no era nada del otro mundo, en el patio solo había un césped bien podado, era lo suficientemente espacioso para que al menos 4 personas pelearan sin problemas

Raven salió con su espada en mano se paró frente a Elsword y tomo una postura de combate agarrando su cuchilla en dirección a su compañero el cual respondió igual tomando su posición de combate

Ambos se lanzaron sobre el otro blandiendo sus espadas chocando en medio de estos, dan un paso atrás, Elsword responde con un corte recto hacia abajo, Raven lo bloquea contra atacando por un costado, Elsword lo esquiva por poco dando un paso hacia atrás

Mientras estos dos guerreros peleaban por otro lado Elesis llego a donde su carta llego a Peita donde un mago la recivio

-Buen día señorita Elesis por favor venga por aquí-

-claro, ¿que necesitan de mí?- pregunta Elesis

-más que ayuda, quisiera que viera algo, encontramos un artefacto extraño, al principio parecía inofensivo, algunos magos decidieron estudiarlo pero...-

-¿pero?...-

-todo ellos repentinamente se volvieron locos, primero empezaban diciendo incoherencias, luego tomaron actitudes repulsivas y violentas, algunos hasta decían que no soportaban el dolor, pero cuando les preguntábamos que era lo que les hacían sentir dolor empezaban a descontrolarse y atacaban a todo el que vieran, solo uno dijo algo que dejo a todos confundidos-

-¿qué fue lo dijo?-

-dijo que la mujer roja podría ayudarlos, discutimos esto y la conclusión callo sobre llamarte a ti-

-tiene algo de sentido... ¿es seguro ver ese artefacto?-

-claro sígame-

El mago guio Elesis hasta una puerta con cerraduras, este las abrió y adentro había un altar con una bola flotando sobre ella, tenía un color morado intenso brilloso estaba metido en un cubo de vidrio sobre el altar

-esa esfera, no sabemos porque la trajeron o que fue lo que les llamo la atención, solo sé que todo esto ha sido un misterio-

Elesis observo la esfera un tiempo, esta empezó a brillar más, el mago no noto esto

-el vidrio que rodea la esfera esta hecho para aislarlo del mundo exterior, así que no te preocupes por nada-

-oye, está empezando a actuar raro- dijo Elesis con tono serio

La esfera empezó a brillar más y más hasta que ya no podían ver, Elesis escucho una voz en su interior

"doblégate" "matar" "se mía" "matar" "lo tendrás todo" "matar"

Elesis rechazo todo pensamiento negativo y la luz brillo más y más, hasta que la esfera exploto, lanzando a Elesis con el mago, la esfera desapareció

-que fue...- Elesis quedo en shock ante la situación que había ocurrido.

Luego de una intensa pelea, Elsword y Raven caen uno al lado del otro lleno de fatiga y cansancio, pelearon hasta que el cuerpo dijo basta

-buena lucha, compañero- dijo Elsword jadeando

-lo mismo digo, compañero- responde Raven igual de cansado

Elsword levando el torso para sentarse mientras veía el horizonte llegando al atardecer, Raven hace esta misma acción, él se queda viendo al infinito con una cara perdida, recordaba, recordaba quien era, sus compatriotas, su gente, su amada, todo antes de perder su brazo y ser lo que él era

-¿aun piensas en el pasado?-pregunta Elsword

-no ay día que no lo haga- este responde sin emoción

-si no dejas de pensar en el pasado, no harás espacio para los recuerdos del presente- dijo Elsword mirando en dirección al horizonte

Raven se sorprendió un poco, Elsword no podría entender el dolor que siente, sin embargo quería ayudarlo de alguna forma, Raven mostro una pequeña sonrisa

-creo que tienes algo de razón-

-bueno se hace tarde, cuídate compañero- dice Elsword mientras se levanta del suelo

-ten cuidado de regreso- responde Raven mientras observa a su compañero irse

Raven se quedó un rato más observando el horizonte hasta que decidió entrar a su casa

Elsword llego tomando una ducha, bajo una luz llegaba del patio, esto era muy extraño, ¿que era?, Elsword tomo su espada y salió afuera para ver, segundo después su espada cayó al suelo junto con un grito desgarrador.


	2. Hermano VS Hermana

**Capitulo 2: Hermano vs Hermana**

-¿¡Que ocurrió aquí?!- grito Elesis en la entrada de su hogar

Su hermano se encontraba en el suelo su arma clavada sobre el piso de madera a unos pasos de él, para tener en cuenta los sucesos de ahora tendremos que remontarnos atrás en la noche anterior.

Elsword tomo su espada y salió al patio solo para encontrase con una luz tan fuerte que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos, repentinamente Elsword es rodeado por esa luz y una voz comienza a susurrarle

"doblégate" "matar" "cae ante mi" "ella... será mía"

Elsword corrió adentro de su casa para escapar de esa luz cegadora, entro por la puerta que da al patio y repentinamente pierde la fuerza en sus piernas, este clava su espada en el suelo para no caer pero esto es en vano ya que pierde el equilibrio y cae al lado de su espada, este comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo, su cabeza repentinamente empieza a doler, su dolo fue tanto que un grito desgarrador resonó por toda la casa.

Luego de que Elesis viera la esfera explotar el mago corrió con sus superiores a dar la noticia, ella se quedó hasta que anocheciera por petición de los magos para llenarla de preguntas, estuvieron sospechando de que ella era culpable en algún sentido pero sus sospechas se fueron después de un interrogatorio, como era de noche se quedó durmiendo en una posada en Peita partiendo a su hogar tan pronto como el sol salió

Esta llego a la entrada de su casa tocando la puerta, no tuvo respuesta alguna, golpeo la puerta por segunda vez, nada

"¿Estará durmiendo aun?, ese idiota" pensó Elesis, giro la perilla y la puerta abrio con facilidad, no era normal, olvido cerrar la puerta, Elesis se enojó con el descuidado de su hermano, entro a su hogar y quedo petrificada con lo que vio regresando a los sucesos del inicio

Ella corrió hasta su hermano reviso su pulso y se tranquilizó al sentir su corazón latir

-Elsword! Despierta, ¿estás bien?- Elesis lo llamo desesperadamente

Elsword no respondía al principio, pero a los segundos empezó a moverse y termino por abrir los ojos poco a poco

-¿dónde... estoy?- pregunto Elsword algo confundido, cuando abrió los ojos completamente vio a Elesis con una mala cara de preocupación

-¡¿qué te ocurrió?!, ¡¿Porque estas aquí tirado?!- pregunto Elesis desesperadamente

-¿porque?...- Elsword empezó a buscar en su memoria porque estaba tirado en el suelo junto a su espada, recordaba la partida de su hermana, su vagancia por la casa, el entrenamiento con Raven, luego recuerda llegar a su casa y nada, no recordaba más nada

-no, no lo sé, creo que me tumbe aquí por el cansancio y me dormí- dice Elsword perdido en sus pensamientos

Elesis lanza un suspiro aunque parecía cansada en el fondo está feliz por ver que no era nada grave, solo su hermano haciendo el flojo

Claro que a Elsword le parecía extraño no recordar lo ocurrido antes de dormir, el no tenía puesto su equipo ni armadura, solo tenía a mano su espada, entonces el debió haber quitado todo eso con anterioridad, pero por más que lo intentara no recordaba nada

-bueno estoy cansada, tomare un baño, haz algo de comer- dice Elesis de forma casual, estaba más tranquila así que quería refrescarse un poco

-Bien, Bien señorita- dice Elsword de forma burlona

Y así Elesis subió las escaleras mientras Elsword saco su espada del suelo el cual tampoco recuerda haber incrustado, más bien Elsword se preguntó ¿porque habría de incrustar su espada en el suelo?, había un sin fin de cosas que le rodaron por la mente, pero decidió no preocuparse por eso

-bien hora de empezar este nuevo día!-

Como era habitual estaban frente a frente en la mesa mientras comían, Elesis le conto a su hermano los sucesos ocurridos en Peita, la esfera, la explosión y como la interrogaron a ella

-mmm, debió ser difícil tratar con ellos después de lo ocurrido-

-ni lo digas, todos ellos tenían unas caras seberas con migo, ¿qué me creen, una bruja?-

-bueno, está bien, ya que te dejaron ir y sus sospechas fueron aclaradas-

-cierto, en ese caso está bien entonces-

Elsword habiendo terminado de comer se levanta para levar su plato, A la vez que Elesis repite esta acción

Elesis tomo su espada para entrenar un poco esta misma invito a Elsword a unírsele Elsword acepto a oferta y fue por su espada y equipo, cuando Elsword se disponía a salir por la puerta hacia el patio este callo sobre sus rodillas y uso su espada para mantenerse de pie

-¿Elsword?, ¿qué ocurre?-Elesis pregunta confundida y preocupada

Elsword no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio un rato

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Elesis se acercó y toco su hombro pero este tomo su mano y rápidamente la empujo hacia la pared sosteniendo su cuello, Elesis intento zafarse de él, pero de alguna manera tenía una fuerza superior

-¿Que te ocurre?, ¡suéltame!- Elesis le grito desesperadamente pero Elsword ni se inmuto este acerco su rostro a el oído de su hermana y le susurra

-eres mía-

Elesis se sorprende ante tales palabras "eres mía", ¿a qué se refería?, y no es algo que le digas a tu hermana mientras la empujas hacia la pared

Elesis nota a Elsword diferente, su forma de hablar era mucho más fría y sus ojos, eran negros tan negros como la noche misma, Elesis patea a su hermano y este la suelta seguido Elesis los golpea y este da unos pasos hacia atrás

Elesis toma su espada y sale al patio, Elsword la sigue también con su espada en mano, El pelirrojo apenas sale y embiste a su hermana de frente con un corte hacia abajo, esta lo bloquea y respondo con un corte lateral, Elsword se dobla hacia atrás y esquiva el ataque para luego lanzar otro corte lateras hacia abajo, Elesis lo esquiva pero Elsword suelta su espada y lanza un golpe directo a su estómago, fue tan rápido que ella no se percató cuando se acercó, ella salió disparada hacia atrás, se levantó y tomo su posición con la espada, cuando vio a Elsword noto un aura oscuro rodeándolo mientras su mirada era más fría que el hielo

Raven la mayor parte del tiempo recordaba su pasado antes de que fuera reconstruido por los nasod, recordaba los momentos de aquellos años, pero las últimas palabras que recibió de Elsword fueron reconfortantes, así que quería decirle como se sentía, que quería dejar todo atrás y ver un nuevo futuro

Ya iba de camino a casa de su compañero y noto un ruido al que estaba muy acostumbrado, algo muy característico en el campo de batalla, el ruido de dos espadas chocando

Él fue directamente al patio donde se escuchaba el CLAN de espadas chocando. Al llegar no vio nada fuera del otro mundo solo dos hermanos teniendo un duelo

Pero Raven noto algo extraño, muy extraño, Elsword se veía diferente, hasta daba algo de miedo, Elesis estaba demasiado seria, Raven hace una mala cara al ver tal situación, pero decidió espera y ver que ocurría, pero solo por si acaso desenvaino su espada

Elsword peleaba agresivamente, el iba atacando a Elesis con una fuerza sobre-humana, esta no podía hacer nada más que defenderse

Un corte lateral hacia abajo logra dar en una pierna de Elesis, este corte fue muy profundo y esta callo sobre sus rodillas, Elsword alzo su espada listo para dar el golpe de gracia, a la persona que más quería en el mundo entonces algo bloqueo su camino

Su espada fue retenida por otra espada perteneciente a su compañero de armas Raven

-Detén esto de una vez, ¡Elsword!-grita Raven severamente

-Estorbas-

Elsword empuja su espada contra la del, Raven sintió su fuerza sobre-natural y empezó a ceder por lo que dio unos pasos hacia atrás y corrigió su postura

-¿Que ocurre aquí Elesis?, ¿Elsword está demasiado extraño?- pregunta Raven gritándole a la pelirroja que se había alejado anteriormente

-No lo sé, estaba normal y repentinamente me ataco-

-Estorbas bastardo, muere- dijo Elsword con la misma voz fría

Elsword se lanzó hacia Raven blandiendo su espada, Raven al bloquear fue empujado hacia atrás, claramente la fuerza era demasiado exagerada, un golpe directo podría matarlo así que un ataque de frente estaba fuera de cuestión

Tendría que sorprenderlo por un costado o mejor si es por la espalda, es lo que pensó Raven, tenía la esperanza de poder contra atacar, pero sus ataques no lo dejaban ni avanzar

Raven lanzo un golpe su brazo nasod, Elsword lo esquivo dando un paso hacia la izquierda, Raven se movió tan rápido que ni los ojos de Elsword pudieron verlo y se posiciono justo en su espalda y golpeo su nuca con el mango de su espada dándole un knock-out al pelirrojo

Al caer al suelo su aura oscura se disipa lentamente, Raven suspira

-ya acabo...-

Elesis corre en dirección a su hermano para auxiliar a este.


	3. Ella es mi hermana

**Capitulo 3: Ella es mi hermana**

"No te la dejare, Mocoso"

-¿Quién?...-

"ella es mía"

-¿Que dices?...-

"Solo cede ante mi...y muere..."

Elsword abría lentamente los ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas y una migraña atacaba esta misma. Observo a sus alrededores y vio a su hermana sentada en una silla al lado de la cama donde el pelirrojo dormía, con sus piernas cruzadas y un libro en su mano derecha captaba toda su atención, esta se dio cuenta de la mirada de Elsword

-¿Estas despierto?-

-bueno, eso creo...- dice Elsword soñoliento

El pelirrojo se sienta y se percata de otra presencia, su compañero Raven estaba en la puerta de su habitación con la espada en mano, su mirada era severa, miraba a Elsword con cautela

-¿Eres tú?, elsword- pregunta Raven fríamente

-¿cómo que si soy yo?, claramente soy yo- responde este confundido

-espera, ¿no recuerdas porque estas aquí?-

-yo...- Elsword busca en su mente, pero no recuerda nada después de comer, pero, una voz resuena en su mente, recordaba una voz

"ella es mía"

-recuerdo que una voz me hablaba, pero nada más-

-¿una voz?-

-una voz...- Elesis abre los ojos sorprendida, recordó el suceso de de Peita con la esfera

"doblégate" "se mía"

-Elsword hace unas horas tu...- Raven estaba a punto de explicarle pero

-¡Te desmayaste durante el entrenamiento!- grita Elesis y calla a Raven con la una mirada severa

-deberías descansar hermano ,¿bien?, yo iré a despedir a Raven, así que bien, recuéstate- Elesis recostó a su hermano forzadamente

-está bien, no me siento mal- este estaba siendo terco

-vamos, no querrás empeorar!, así que has lo que digo y recuéstate- y finalmente lo acuesta y este se rinde

Elsword Suspira

-bien, solo dormiré un poco mas- Elsword se enrolla en las sabanas y se despide de su compañero

Raven y Elesis salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta la salida

-¿Que planeas ocultándolo?- pregunta Raven

-Tengo una conjetura, pero necesito de tu ayuda-

-oh, interesante, escuchémosla-

-creo que todo esto se dio por un artefacto demoniaco, pero necesito más pruebas-

-¿artefacto?, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

-pues veras esa voz...-Elesis le cuenta lo ocurrido en Peita con los magos

-tiene sentido, pero aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, y entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?-

-Quiero que vayas a investigar por mí, puede que encuentres algo en Peita, pero no le digas a nadie lo de Elsword solo a las personas en quien confiamos-

-entendido, pero, ¿porque no ir tú? Es lo más seguro, tu no podrás controlar a Elsword si vuelve a ese estado, y ¿porque se lo ocultaste?-

-porque ay algo dentro de él que me busca a mí, estoy segura de eso, y no quiero se sienta culpable, el... casi me mata, él se culpara por ello y yo, no quiero lastimar a Elsword-

-mm, de acuerdo, mandare a alguien para que te de una mano-

-lo agradezco-

-pero solo por si acaso, ¿cuándo pensaras decírselo?, en algún momento se tiene que enterar de lo que ocurrió con nosotros-

-todo en su momento, pronto lo tendrá que saber, ya te lo dije no quiero lastimar a Elsword-

-bien entonces me retiro-

Raven tomo su camino para comenzar un viaje que ayude a su compañero, el camino será difícil, pero si un amigo y compañero de armas necesita de él, peleara contra el mismísimo infierno si es necesario

Elesis estaba profundamente agradecida con él, se quedó observando su espalda mientras se alejaba lentamente, dio media vuelta y Elsword estaba entrando a la sala, Elesis se preocupó que hubiera escuchado la conversación anterior

-¡Elsword!, ¡te dije que durmieras!- dice Elesis en reproche al terco de su hermano

-Está bien, no me siento cansado ni nada- dijo este despreocupado, Elesis se calmó un poco, parecía no haber escuchado nada

-así que descansa ¿bien?- dijo Elesis saliendo con Raven, Elsword quedo confundido en su cama

Era raro para el desmayarse, un chico joven sano, pero si estaba en esta cama sin recordar nada es porque algo había pasado, el trato de recordar, busco en su mente y por más que se concentró

-haa, no tiene caso, no puedo recordar nada, aparte, no lograre nada aquí recostado- elsword se levantó de su cama y salió a la sala cuando estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta

-pero solo por si acaso, ¿cuándo pensaras decírselo?, en algún momento se tiene que enterar de lo que ocurrió con nosotros-

"¿he?..."

-todo en su momento, pronto lo tendrá que saber-

"¿ocurrió algo entre ellos?, ¿qué es esto?, ¿tenían ese tipo de relación?"

-ya te lo dije, no quiero lastimar a Elsword-

"¿Lastimarme?, pero… porque me iba a doler, ella es mi hermana… si… mi hermana…"

"No es mi problema así que no importa solo actúa natural"

-Está bien, no me siento cansado ni nada- dijo Elsword despreocupado

-Aun así, debes descansar, ve arriba te hare algo de comer- dijo Elesis con un tono cansado

-está bien, lo hare yo mismo- dijo Elsword con una voz fría

-eh…- Elesis quedo estupefacta por el cambio de Elsword

"Que estás haciendo idiota, actúa natural… eso no te incumbe, que importa si están en una relación, no… me molesta…"

Elsword estuvo todo el día evitando a Elesis, si se miraban el desviaba la mirada, si ella le decía algo el respondía vagamente, Elesis estuvo confusa

Esa noche Elsword estaba sentado en su cama aun pensando en la conversación de su hermana con Raven

"se supone que no me debe molestar, pero no dejo de pensar en ello"

"¿que pienso de Elesis?, bueno es mi hermana y la quiero como tal… pero… no quiero que este con nadie más… o quizás…"

Elsword tenía la respuesta en sus manos, pero le contaba admitirlo, él amaba a su hermana como nada en este mundo, le costaba creer que un amor prohibido está floreciendo en él, pero mientras más estaba cerca de esa respuesta más le dolía el corazón, pues en su mente corría una relación falsa por culpa de un malentendido

Elesis también se encontraba meditando en su habitación llego a la conclusión de que Elsword había escuchado su conversación

"si me está evitando es porque escucho lo que hable con Raven, al final, termine lastimándolo…"

Efectivamente Elsword había escuchado su conversación pero el la evitaba por otra cosa, aun así Elesis se levanta de su cama y va directo a la habitación de Elsword

Toco la puerta, pero no tuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar pero nada

-Elsword abre la puerta, sé que estas despierto-

Nadie abrió ni respondió

-Bien voy a entrar-

Elesis abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba oscura Elsword estaba sentado en su cama con una expresión perdida

-tú… escuchaste lo que hable con Raven-

Elsword se sorprende y da un pequeño brindo

-lo sabía- dice Elesis acercándose a su hermano

-Elsword yo, no lo oculte por egoísmo, yo no quería que…-

-Está bien, no importa ya, no es de mi incumbencia- dijo Elsword fríamente

-¿qué?, sabes lo que estás diciendo, ¿no?-

-está bien, solo déjame solo-

Elesis tomo a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa con ambas manos

-¿Estás diciendo que no te importa en lo absoluto lo que pase con migo? , ¿Eso dices?-

-no me importa lo que hagas, ni con quien estés, ¡no me interesan tus relaciones!- Elsword grito esta última frase

-Estas bien si estas con el ¿cierto?, no me importa ya que… eres mi hermana, ¡pero!, aun así, ¡no voy a estancar lo que siento!- Elsword decidido se levanta de su cama lleno de valor

-Elsword, ¿que estas…?- Elesis se pierde en la conversación, trata de explicar a Elsword pero este no deja que hable

-calla y escúchame, aunque seas mi hermana yo… ¡Yo te amo!- dice Elsword con la cara tan roja como su cabello

Elesis quedo en shock ante su declaración, claro estaba que ella no sabía porque estaba declarándosele, estaba confundida, perdida, no sabía que decirle

-ah, bueno, muy lindo y todo, pero… ¿de qué relación hablas?- pregunta Elesis sonrojada

-bueno, tu relación con Raven, es lo que estabas ocultando ¿no?-

-¡¿AH?¡, ¿eres idiota? ¡No tengo ninguna relación con nadie!- responde Elesis furiosa

-¿aparte de eso no estuve contigo todos estos últimos días?- concluye Elesis

Ciertamente si ella estuviera en una relación tendría que salir a verse con su pareja, pero ella estuvo mucho tiempo en casa para decir que estaba saliendo con alguien, en el fondo Elsword se sintió aliviado, pero luego recordó que acababa de hacer el idiota

-¡ah!, bueno, lo que acabo de decir…-

Elesis no tenía palabras para responderle, ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato

-bueno, yo…-

-no me molesta- dice Elesis viendo en dirección al suelo con la cara roja

-puede que lleves sentimientos impuros con tu hermana, pero, no me molesta en lo absoluto-concluye Elesis

-Elesis… yo…- Elsword sin poder contener sus ganas abraza a su hermana, Elesis se sorprende y se pone más roja aun

Ambos se miran frente a frente a solo unos centímetros de distancia, elsword acerca su rostro y conecta sus labios, Elsword sintió los suaves labios de su hermana, dando el paso de lo que otros llamarían un amor prohibido e imposible

Elesis se recuesta sobre la cama y Elsword se monta encima de esta y empieza a desabotonar la pijama de su hermana, Elesis no muestra resistencia, y deja que Elsword haga lo que quiera

Elsword quita la parte superior de la pijama de Elesis y deja expuesto sus pechos, eran redondos y bien proporcionados, Elsword quedo fascinado

-no los mires mucho, es vergonzoso-

-son hermosos-

Elesis aparta la mirada ante tal declaración

-¿Puedo tocarlos?

-se gentil…-

Elsword comenzó a masajear ambos pechos suavemente, acto seguido Elesis comienza a hacer ruidos de placer

El pelirrojo aún más fascinado por la vista que tenía, pellizca uno de los pezones y Elesis hace un ruido más fuerte, para Elsword sus gemidos eran cantos gloriosos que llenaban, quería escuchar más esos ruidos, quería que su hermana se sintiera bien

-no los pellizques así…-

-pero no parece disgustarte del todo-

-eso no es cierto-

-tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario-

Elsword pellizca ambos pezones y Elesis lanzo un grito lleno de placer y encanto. Aun con ganas de hacer que su hermana gritara más fuerte, bajo su mano hasta la entre pierna y comenzó a acariciar aquel valle prohibido

Elesis no mostro queja alguna, sus gemidos aumentaron y el placer podía sentirse en ellos, estaba mojada por ser tocada por su hermano, este ya sentía que era hora de avanzar al siguiente nivel

-Elesis yo… quiero hacerlo-

-entiendo, hazlo, por favor-

Elsword bajo en pantalones de su hermana y quitándole sus bragas dejo expuesto su entrada, acto seguido libera su vara e inserta la punta

Elesis suelta un gemido pero esta vez era de dolor, Elsword entras más en Elesis

-¿Estas bien?, ¿no te duele?-

-está bien… si eres tú, lo aceptare todo, así que, insértalo… todo-

Y así Elsword entro completamente en Elesis, esta soltó un grito que demostraba la pérdida de su virginidad

-parece que sufres mucho, si de verdad duele, paremos aquí-

-no, hemos llegado tan lejos, así que terminaremos esto, juntos-

-bien voy a moverme, Elesis-

Elsword toma las manos de su hermana y comienza a moverse generando el placer de una unión. Elesis comienza a sentir dolor, pero rápidamente es reemplazado con placer, el placer de estar junto a su hermano, aunque ella sabía que estaba haciendo algo indebido, disfrutaba de esto, porque ella en el fondo amaba a su hermano de la forma incorrecta, pero esto no evito el unirse como pareja

Elsword comienza a aumentar el ritmo y haciendo más fuerte los gritos de Elesis contenidos de lujuria y placer, ya estaba en el limite

-Elesis, ya estoy a punto-

-hazlo, hazlo dentro de mí, dispáralo todo dentro de mí-

Y con eso Elsword planto la semilla dentro de Elesis, ambos cayeron exhaustos sin embargo, no soltaron sus manos

Y así, su relación hermano – hermano, paso a ser una de dos amantes


	4. La espada oscura

**Aisha (Elemental Master)**

 **Eva (Nemesis de código)**

 **Capitulo 4: la Espada oscura**

"Disfruta mientras puedas, mocoso"

-tu ... otra vez-

"Se acerca el momento"

-De que hablas ... -

"Ella será mía, y tú, morirás"

La luz entraba por la ventana que anunciaba la nueva mañana, el pelirrojo que dormía, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que entro en su vista, fue el rostro durmiente de su hermana, la pareció encantadora ver el rostro de la mujer que amaba, aunque esta Compartiera su sangre

El hombre que no tiene nada que ver, no es natural, pero estaba decidido a seguir esto, nada ni lo iba a frenar

Al cabo de un rato su hermana abrió sus parpados y cruzó la mirada con Elsword

-Buenos días- dijo Elesis con un inusual tono dulce, un lo que elsword responde con la misma suavidad

-Buenos días-

Elesis levanto su torso y se sentó sobre la cama, mirando a Elsword con su cara roja

-pareciera que todo fue en sueño, pero ... es real- dice Elesis

-Claro que es real, todos mis sentimientos, son reales-

-pero ¿está realmente bien ?, anoche nos dejamos llevar, y puede que terminemos arrepentidos, somos hermanos de sangre y aun así ... -

Elsword toma la mano de ellos y le da una sonrisa para calmarla

-Está bien, yo ... -

Doblarse

Elsword escucho una voz y este instintivamente observo alrededor, pero no vio nada

"Cede ante mi" "doblaje" "doblaje" "doblaje"

Elsword perdió la fuerza y callo sobre su cama como un bloque, esa voz estuvo en un rato y de repente, se detuvo

-¡Elsword !, respóndeme- grito Elesis

Elsword volvió en sí, se levanta con un terrible dolor de cabeza

-¿Qué paso? - pregunta este confuso

-pues ... - Ellos estaban buscando una excusa para seguir con la mentira a Elsword, pero este no era idiota

-Esis, ¿qué me estás pidiendo? - pregunta este muy seriamente

Elesis no decía nada, sigue buscando una excusa para seguir con la mentira

-Elesis, ¡respóndeme! - Grito el pelirrojo

Elesis se rinde ante su hermano

-Bien, la cosa es ... - Ellos deciden contarle todo lo ocurrido con el cambio de Elsword, la pelea de Raven, este por supuesto quedo en shock, la chica que el demostró su amor, estuvo un punto de morir en sus manos

-yo ... yo casi te mato ... - Dados Elsword abatido por los hechos, aquella voz grabada y resonó por su cabeza, ¿esa voz tiende al culpa ?, era un hecho casi seguro, pero aún era una respuesta vaga

-yo ... ¿soy así de peligroso?

-Elsword escúchame, no eres peligroso- Ellos toman los hombros el pelirrojo abatido por la cruda verdad

-pero ... Pero casi mueres por mi culpa!

-¡Pero estoy aquí !, estaremos bien, podremos resolver esto juntos-

Elsword quedo sin palabras, se quedó viendo el suelo en un rato, luego lo pensó un rato

-Estil, solo por si acaso, lleva una espada a la mano, esa es la única condición, favorece-

Elsword se levantó de la cama observando por la ventana el horizonte

-de acuerdo, si eso te da paz, lo hare- Ellos se levantan y abrazan a Elsword por la espalda

-todo estará bien Elsword, lo resolveremos juntos-

Alejado de todo el pueblo y rastro humano, el guerrero que viajo con la intención de ayudar a su compañero, buscaba ese lugar donde el artefacto

El cuervo había pasado de antemano con los magos para tener más pistas, claro está que no dijo ni una palabra de lo ocurrido con Elsword,

Los magos le dieron el lugar exacto donde se encuentra aquella esfera, era una cripta oculta, para llegar con que encontrar un foso y luego bajar con una cuerda en rapel

La cuestión era encontrar el foso, ya había caminado por 3 horas, y no había nada a la vista, decidió tomar un descanso, se recostó sobre el árbol más cercano a el

Ya había pasado un día desde que se fue, así que tenía que ser rápido, el confió la tarea a las chicas para que analizaran la situación de Elsword, ya están yendo a la casa de los hermanos pelirrojos

Estuvo distraído un rato, volvió a recordar lo de siempre, sus patriotas, su gente, la mujer que amaba, todo, pero rápidamente se deshizo de cuentos pensamientos y recordó las palabras de su compañero

"Si no dejas atrás los viejos recuerdos, no hay espacio para los nuevos recuerdos del futuro"

Eso es lo que se ve un poco, se levantó comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pero no se percató de una fisura en el suelo y el suelo se desmoronó y callo al pie de una enorme grieta

-la encontré-

La grieta que se le fue por los magos, era justo en frente de sus ojos, clavo una estaca en el suelo más, y allí amarro la cuerda para expulsar el rapel, bajo la grieta, era muy profundo, Por accidente por ser fatal

Toco fondo, había un camino iluminado por antorchas a lo que parecía un largo pasillo lleno de figuras extrañas, asumió que las antorchas eran de los magos

Se adentró en el largo pasillo y, el cabo de un ratón de lo que parecía un camino sin aleta, llego a lo que parecía un altar vacío, asumió que estaba allí el esqueleto, el resto del cuarto eran 4 paredes con extrañas escrituras , Se acercó al altar, el examen de arriba abajo, pero no había nada raro, observo encima de este, donde debe estar la esfera y vio un pequeño agujero en el, Así que saco un pequeño palito y lo inserto cuando este toco fondo una puerta en la pared del frente se abrió

Este entro y vio se encontró con una habitación más pequeña, en estampa había una espada negra que daba una impresión maligna, el aura que rodeaba esta espada era similar a la que rodeaba a Elsword durante su ataque

Raven pensó que es peligroso llevarla donde Elsword, pero también podría ser una pinza, tomo la espada y la envoltura en una tela, cuando la colora en su espalda se dio cuenta de un pedazo de papel doblado al fondo de la habitación, tomo el papel Y vio unas frases en un idioma que no se entiende, también es importante para que lo guarde, este papel debe ser la clave que conecta esta espada con el problema de Elsword, este tipo de difusión por su misión en esta forma, así que salió de ay y Se dirigió a su próxima parada

Era medio día en el hogar de los pelirrojos, por la exigencia de Elsword, su hermana estaba en la cocina, llevaba su cerca de espionaje, un lugar donde quiera que fuera tenía un consigo, por supuesto no lo tenía en su espalda siempre, lo dejaba recostado en Una pared, con tal de tener un pareo para tomarlo en cualquier momento era suficiente para darle algo de paz a Elsword, esta sentía temor de asesinar a su hermana en medio de un "ataque" de locura

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el comedor, estaba meditando, desde que Ellos estaban contados por lo ocurrido en este no dejo de estar serio, claro que él tenía sus razones, tenía miedo, miedo de algún día y no encontrar un miedo, miedo de perder La razón y cometer algo de lo que se arrepienta, esto es el dejo meditando toda la mañana, ellos se preocupan mucho, ella evita que Elsword supiera la verdad por esta misma razón, pero lo que más se preocupa es que Daño a ella oa sus compañeros

Ellos se acercaron y lo abrazaron por la espalda y le susurró al oído

-no te preocupes, estaremos bien, Elsword-

-Elsis ... -

Elsword volteo su cara para robar los labios a su hermana pero en ese momento, los golpes se escuchan del otro lado de la puerta, estos dos hermanos que cometían un acto indebido saltan del susto, ellos van con pasos nerviosos para abrir la puerta mientras Elsword Se mantiene en su silla con su cara roja

Ellos se abre la puerta y afuera estaban Eva y Aisha, Ellos grabaron que Raven mandar algo de ayuda, no se registró por los sucesos con Elsword anteriormente, después de las vacaciones pasar Elsword busco unas sillas para que sus invitados se sentaran, estas saludaron y aceptaron la Hospitalidad de el pelirrojo

-Y bien, ¿Qué las trae aquí chicas? - pregunta Elsword curioso, tenía una idea sobre lo que hacían en su casa, era por él, pero aún así que tenía

Aisha miro con los ojos serios, obviamente fueron informados con la anterioridad, claro que no sabían que Elsword ya estaba tanto de la situación, la mirada de Aisha era para quién

-está bien, ya sabe lo ocurrido, puede hablar sin problemas-

-¿ya le contaste ?, las creaciones que se ocultan por menos de una semana- responde Aisha sorprendida

-bueno, muchas cosas pasaron ... pero más importante ¿Saben algo de Raven? - pregunta Elesis

-no tenemos información, lo más sabio será esperar una respuesta- responde Eve sin ninguna emoción

-ya veo-

-pero lo más importante, a lo que vinimos Elesis, queremos analizar a Elsword- dice Aisha

-¿Analizarme? - pregunta el pelirrojo curiosamente

-no te hagas una idea rara, será algo superficial- responde Aisha

-Yo tratare de analizar tu cuerpo de forma física por medio de un escáner cerebral que se instaló con anticipación- responde Eve

-Y yo te analizare por el medio de la magia, creo poder ver algo con alguna clarividencia, si algo está mal podre notarlo- responde Aisha

-¿Por qué debo hacer esto? -pregunta el pelirrojo

-si tienes una idea de lo que te está afectando será más fácil encontrar una cura para ti-responde Aisha

-ya veo-

-bueno, que esperan, empiecen de una vez-

A lo lejos en un camino a través de las montañas, Raven se acercó a su destino, la capital de Hamel, este tomo un atajo y su camino, su espalda comenzó un esplendor, la espada que se consiguió de la cripta Brillar, esto lo sorprendió mucho, el saco de su espalda y el quito su envoltura improvisada, la espada brillaba como un aura entre morada y oscura, Raven la tomo y comenzó a analizar cada parte y rincón de la espada para encontrar un por qué, pero Nada daba indicios de él porque este fenómeno

Mientras tanto en la casa de los pelirrojos, las dos chicas estaban paradas en frente de Elsword, Eva apuntaba su dedo a él, y de esta una luz saliendo iluminando el cuerpo de Elsword, esta era el analizador de Eva, escaneaba su cuerpo en busca De algo anormal físicamente, Aisha estaba apuntando a su varita a Elsword, emanaba una luz, esta luz buscaba algo extraño fuera del termino físico, más bien algún hechizo o algún veneno que este en el cuerpo del pelirrojo

Ambas se sorprendieron por algo que aparentemente visto

-oye ¿tu lo viste no? - pregunta Aisha

-afirmativo, en su cerebro, ahora en toda su cabeza-

-espera, todo el cuerpo esta emanando esa cosa-

-¡chicas aléjense de el! - grito Elesis desesperada

Ambas observaron en una dirección y recibieron un golpe en su abdomen que manda a volar y quedo estampado en la pared, Aisha quedo estupefacta, miro en dirección a Elsword que estaba justo frente a ella y era como otra persona, estaba rodeado De esa aura oscura, verlo a los ojos era como ver a la muerte, Aisha dio un paso hacia atrás, pero era la tarde de la era, El esqueleto tomó el cuello y el alzo, Aisha sentía que su respiración cortaba, sus pies habían dejado de Tocar el piso, Aisha estaba viendo la luz

Elesis embistió contra Elsword y lo empujo unos centímetros, solto a Aisha para equilibrarse, Ellos tomo de su compañera y se alejó de Elsword

Aisha estaba tosiendo, su respiración fue cortada en unos segundos solo con una mano

Está bien Sabía que tenía mucha fuerza, pero esto es absurdo- dice Aisha asombrada

No creo que sea mas fuerte que antes-responde Elesis

Fuerte ¿Cómo es posible eso? - responde Aisha gritando por el asombro

-chicas, menos charla, enemigo al frente- dice Eve sin emoción alguna

Ellos se pusieron en el espejo que estaba recostada a la pared cerca de la puerta, las tres tomaron la posición de combate a quien antes cubrió sus espaldas, las 3 eran preocupadas en cómo lidiar con este ser de la fuerza, sin lastimarlo, este será el reto más Grande para estas 3 guerreras


	5. Las tres guerreras vs Elsword

**Capitulo 5: Las tres guerreras Vs Elsword**

El espadón de la pelirroja apuntaba a su hermano envuelto en un aura oscura, sus compañeras Aisha y Eve estaban igual, en posición de combate hacia ese Elsword oscuro, atacarlo de frente era un suicidio, su fuerza estaba incrementada absurdamente.

La única forma de ganar seria con una estrategia compuesta por las tres, para ganar esto debían trabajar juntas, Elsword no poseía ningún arma lo que era una ventaja, este anteriormente la guardo en un cajón con un candado, por esta parte las chicas tenían una ventaja, el solo podría atacar con sus puños, el problema era que sus golpes eran anormalmente fuertes

-Elesis, aquí adentro estamos en desventaja, si salimos seré capaz de lanzar hechizos libremente, él está desarmado así que si lo mantienen a raya podremos vencerlo- dice Aisha

-entiendo, sacarlo no será difícil, el vendrá a nosotras- responde Elesis

-pero, no lo notan algo ansioso- aporta Eve

Las chicas lo analizar bien, no estaba tan confiado como las otra ocasiones, más bien, era extraño que no fuera agresivo, las últimas veces atacaba sin escrúpulo, pero había pasado un rato y aun no se movía, más bien estaba en posición defensiva, Elesis también se fijó que este miraba mucho las escaleras hacia el segundo piso que es donde estaban las habitaciones, Elesis recordó que Elsword escondió su espada en un cajón de su habitación

-¡Bloqueen las escaleras!- grito Elesis

Las tres se movieron juntas en dirección a las escaleras, Elesis se posiciono delante, Aisha a la izquierda y Eve a la derecha de la pelirroja, Elsword retrocede haciendo mala cara

-ya veo, conocer tu debilidad, al menos no eres un tonto- dice Elesis

-chicas no dejen de suba las escaleras, arriba esta la espada de Elsword, si él toma esa espada será nuestro fin, la estrategia seguita igual, Aisha ve afuera y prepárate- concluyo Elesis

-de acuerdo- Aisha corrió hacia la puerta, Elsword toma rumbo hacia la misma puerta para interceptar a la maga, pero Elesis blande su espada con un corte lateral hacia abajo y este lo esquiva con un paso hacia la derecha, preparo un golpe para su abdomen, pero un disparo lo freno, Eve con un cañón de plasma estaba en frente de las escaleras, disparo otra vez y este rodo por el suelo para esquivarlo

Elsword tomo una silla y la lanzo en dirección a Eve, está la destruyo en el aire mientras por un costado el pelirrojo oscuro aprovecho ese segundo para atacar a la nasod, fue muy rápido y ya estaba al lado de Eve, la golpeo en su abdomen y esta callo hacia atrás por la fuerza, Elsword subió el primero escalón, pero Elesis lo jala por su camisa y lo lanza hacia atrás, este poseía mucha fuerza, pero no era tan pesado

-Eve ya es hora-grito Elesis

-De acuerdo- respondió esta

Elesis corrió en dirección a Elsword y blandió su espadón este como siempre lo esquivo sin problemas pero Eve apareció por su costado y le dio una descarga eléctrica, este quedo paralizado un segundo, ambas lo embistieron hacia la puerta y lo empujaron hacia afuera

Aisha se encontraba concentrada en un hechizo, más bien varios, Elsword se levantó en medio del patio

-¡Ay va!-Aisha termino de recitar su hechizo y una tormenta eléctrica fue directo a Elsword, lo relámpagos explotaron sobre él, seguido de una tormenta gélida, tan fría que su cuerpo se entumeció, luego un tornado dio el remate, lo lanzo hacia Elesis, esta lo espero con un golpe con el mango de su espada

Elsword cayó sobre el pasto verde, las chicas suspiraron de alivio

-sí que fue difícil- dice Aisha cansada por los continuos hechizos lanzados

-negativo, tuvimos suerte esta vez- responde Eve

Elesis observa el cuerpo de su hermano, pero nota que su aura oscura aún estaba con él, levanto su guardia y se acercó a Elsword, las otras dos la vieron silenciosamente y prepararon su postura de combate, Elesis llega hasta donde su hermano y Elsword se levanta rápidamente y golpea a Elesis en su estómago y esta callo de espalda

Las otras dos estaban sorprendidas

-aun con esos hechizos, sigue intacto- dice Aisha, su deseo de pelear de desvanecía con su esperanza de ganar

Elsword corrió con una velocidad descomunal hacia Eve, esta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió una patada esta sufrió el mismo destino que Elesis cayendo si fuerzas

Aisha observo esto y su miedo incremento, Elsword volteo a verla con sus ojos frios y esta dio un paso atrás, pero Elsword ya estaba frente a ella

-Elsword, reacciona, tu… no harías algo así- dijo Aisha aterrada

Elsword tenía la misma expresión fría extendió su mano para agárrala por el cuello, Aisha perdió toda la fuerza de sus piernas, estaba aterrada por los ojos fríos y asesinos que la miraban, Elsword estaba a punto de tomarla cuando su mano se detuvo, su mano empezó a retroceder, su cara empezó a mostrar furia

-A..Aisha, ve…ve…vete, no… podre… aguantar…- Dice Elsword con una expresión de dolor

Eve avanzo hacia la espalda de Elsword y le dio una descarga eléctrica aun mayor que antes, Elsword lanzo un grito desgarrador, Eve incremento los voltios y este grito aún más fuerte hasta que Eve lo suelta y este cae inconsciente, su aura se disipa

Aisha estaba en shock, Elsword sintió toda esa corriente eléctrica, ella vio su expresión, estaba sufriendo mucho, ella sintió mucho dolor, estaba peleando contra una persona especial para él y el sufría más que ellas aunque fuera el atacante

Elesis se acercó a las chicas que estaban cerca del cuerpo del pelirrojo, el ambiente estaba lleno de desdicha

-discúlpenme, valorando la situación, era la mejor opción, sin embargo, siento que lo mejor fue buscar otra solución- dijo Eve

-no, lo hiciste bien- Responde Elesis sin emoción

-El… sufrió mucho- dice Aisha igual de desanimada

-pronto, te salvaremos de esto, Elsword- dice Elesis a su hermano inconsciente

Mientras la batalla de las chicas concluía, la espada oscura de Raven dejo de brillar, este por la que analizo no pudo encontrar la respuesta a este fenómeno, este guardo la espada de la misma forma en su espalda y siguió con su camino, su trayecto era hacia Hamel, allí su compañero Chung podría ayudarle a buscar un traductor para el papel que encontró junto a la espada, tal vez sus dudas serian aclaradas con la traducción de dicha carta, aun le quedaba unas horas de viaje

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de los pelirrojos, Elsword estaba recostado en su cama durmiendo, en su cuerpo se le veían heridas y moretones, las tres chicas que hicieron esas heridas estaban en la sala de su casa, después de dejar a el pelirrojo inconsciente, entre las tres cargaron a Elsword hasta su habitación, trataron sus heridas superficiales, eran mínimas pero su hermana preocupada aun así lo trató

-Entonces… ¿vieron algo raro?- sentada frente a la maga y a la nasod, la pelirroja Elesis rompe el silencio que duro unos segundos

-más que ver, fue algo que apareció de la nada- responde Aisha

-lo que puse observar no era identificable, más bien, es algo que nunca e visto, se expandió por su cuerpo de la nada- concluye Eve

-ay que investigarlo más profundamente, Elesis, creo que tengo unos libros que pueden darnos respuesta, pero necesito tiempo- dice Aisha

-yo puedo crear un sedante para poder dormir a Elsword en caso de que vuelva a ocurrir otro ataque- dice Eve

-bien chicas, cuento con ustedes, gracias por todo- dice Elesis

-no tienes que preocuparte, ¿estarás bien?, si Elsword sufre otro ataque mientras estás sola- dice Aisha

-tranquila, buscare una solución- responde Elesis

-trabajare rápidamente en un sedante, así que no se preocupen- responde Eve

Aisha y Eve dieron su despedida y se retiraron a hacer lo que debían hacer, ayudar en todo lo posible para sanar a Elsword de esta maldición. Elesis les agradeció en lo más profundo de su corazón, ella no hubiera podido sola con Elsword

Esta fue a ver como se encontraba su hermano, entro a la habitación y Elsword seguía dormido, se acercó a la cama, vio su rostro dormido, a ella le pareció lindo verlo en ese estado, se veía tranquilo, pero a la vez le causo dolor, ya que ella era en parte la causa de que este en ese estado

Ella seguía meditando sobre si estaba bien llevar esa relación con Elsword, claro los sucesos de la noche pasada se le vinieron a la mente, ella se sonrojo por eso, pero no pudo negar que no le hizo feliz, pero aun así seguía confusa, ¿el mirar a su hermano como su amante estaba bien?, ¿el besar a su hermano en sus labios apasionadamente estaba bien?, ¿el hacer el amor con su hermano estuvo bien?, ella decidió dejar todo como iba, dejar que esta relación inmoral fluyera, porque a pesar de todo, ella era muy feliz

Elesis sonrió al rostro durmiente de Elsword, esta se acercó y robo los labios del durmiente pelirrojo y lentamente salió de la habitación.


End file.
